


Artwork for Take the Stars From My Eyes by Karrenia (karrennia_rune)

by danceswithgary



Category: Grimm (TV), Lost Girl
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, Gen, Manip, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Case Story "Take the Stars From My Eyes" by Karrenia (karrennia_rune)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Take the Stars From My Eyes by Karrenia (karrennia_rune)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take the Stars from My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183353) by [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune). 




End file.
